Dreamland
by FranklyFrankie
Summary: Alex, don't-" That was the last thing I heard before I teleported myself to the only place I could think of; The place in my dream.'
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: lol, so… I get to keep my soul!!! It's not a big update, but uh… I've written a few more chapters, so I can keep my soul for just a little bit longer. Hey, that's a JB title! But anyways, I guess… The idea to this story came to me when SOMEONE started drooling all over a certain girl in Avatar. ;) XD I know that there's nothing special in this chapter, it's just… I don't know. It's an update at least!! It'll get better soon, hopefully. :) Hope you like it. R/R. **

* * *

Wow, I don't think I've ever seen anything so beautiful before in my entire life. The trees are taller than any New York building I've seen and the plants are so colorful. The red, the blue the purple, the green…

_I create my own path between the red and the purple flowers that are bigger than me, careful not to destroy them. I make my way up a short hill, but when I reached the top I stop. Something moved between the plants further down the hill. _

"_Hello?" _

_No answer._

"_Helloooooooo??"_

_Nothing._

I make my way down the hill, running, as if trying to catch it before it disappears, but it moves away in the opposite direction. I start to run faster, wanting to know what it is I'm chasing. It goes up a small hill, but I have to stop when I reach the top. Breathing hard I have to catch my breath. I look up and I see-

"Alex! Wake up!"

I groan. **Why** does someone always wake you up when you seriously don't want to?

I turn in my bed, covering my head with my pillow only to have someone throw it off the bed.

"Alex, you're going to be late, get up!" God, I tell you, moms are programmed to make your life miserable. I groan again and mumble a 'no', but this time the covers are thrown off. I start to shiver from the sudden cold air that hit me.

"Alex, don't make me go get my guitar..!"**(A/N: See ep. 6 on WOWP XD)** I sit up abruptly.

"OK, fine I'm up!"

I dragged myself to the bathroom and took a shower. Not as long as I wanted to though since my mom kept banging on the door, yelling that I'd be late unless I didn't go to school "RIGHT NOW!" I got dressed, nothing special today, a cute peace tee with black capris. On my way out I grabbed a sandwich that mom had made for me. I heard her sigh and say something to herself before I closed the door and started walking towards the school.

School was boring as always. I tried to get back to sleep during the first two lessons so I could continue dreaming, but Harper kept talking to me about her new dress made completely out of rubber bands… She's so weird sometimes…Most of the time…All the time. But I love her…Most of the time. When she's not talking about her new clothes. And those moments are rare…

I wanted to continue dreaming that dream…it bugged me all day long to not know what or who I saw, so I couldn't concentrate in class. Well, not that I normally do that, but still.

The, too long, school day finally ended at three and I went straight home. Haha, I sound like the good child. _"I went straight home so I could bake my favorite brownies with my mother!"_ Haha, yeah, RIGHT! I went straight home so I could fall asleep again. But NOOO! The _mother_ stopped me as soon as I got inside and told me that the _father_ needed my help in the shop.

"Of course I'll help my father in the shop, mother." I said. (Notice the irony in my voice.) I tried to walk past her up to my room, but she gave me a glare that I could feel burning holes in the back of my head.

"Come on, mom, why can't Justin or Max do it?"

"Because I asked you, now go." She pushed me down the stairs to the sandwich shop.

So here I stand…ignoring the customers as I draw what is supposed to look like the plants I saw in my dream, but it never turns out as good as I want them to. I groan and scrunch the eleventh paper to a ball and throw it towards the trashcan, which I've missed seven times.

Justin comes through the doors of the shop. He starts walking towards the stairs, but he stops as I threw the apron I had on in his face and rush up the stairs, breathing out a 'thank god!', relieved that I could finally go back to sleeping. I hear him call for me but I ignore him as always. I get to my room and lock the door behind me before lying down on my bed and falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok, first of all, sorry Kaitlyn, again. But NOW it's posted, and my thumb is aching from the typing, so… Yes… Enjoy, and hopefully I'll type down the next chapter tomorrow in school, haven't done that yet…*nervous laugh* And it will hopefully not take this long to post. And I will probably end this pretty soon… Cos I have like, lots of ideas. And I really, really feel like typing something new now. But, my thumb hurts, so that'll have to wait… Sadly. Anywhoo, R&R! :D

Oh, and btw, I know that you can't normally breathe on that planet without gasmask unless you're a smurf or whatever they are, I don't remember, but in my story, you can! Yep.

**AND sorry if there are any mistakes, I'm too lazy to read everything through…XD **

I couldn't fall asleep, of course. I heard a knock on the door and max' voice telling me that dinner was ready. I wasn't really hungry, but I got up anyway and unlocked the door. Max tried to get my attention so he could show me some new 'invention' of his, (that had already been invented by other people,) but I ignored him and walked down the stairs to sit down at the dinner table.

Dinner was ok, I couldn't stop thinking about my dream, so obviously I wasn't paying any attention to what anyone said. Oh, apparently they're yelling at me…

"God, Alex, are you even listening?!!" I blinked a few times at Justin.

"What?" I asked. I could see that he was angry, I can tell by his 'I'm-so-angry-that-I'm-waving-my-hands-in-the-air'-movements that he always do when he's angry.

"Alex, have you heard anything we've said??" My mother asked me. I was about to answer but she continued talking. "It doesn't even matter. Alex, you can't just leave the sub-shop without telling anyone! And your shift wasn't even done!"

"Hey, first of all, it wasn't even _my_ shift, you made me go down there and work, and second, I just thought that Justin could do some work… And _he_ knew! I 'told' him…Kind of…"  
"You threw the apron in my _face_!!"

"So? You knew I was going upstairs!" I countered.

"Alex, you can't just think that your brothers have to do all the work and you can just quit whenever you want to." My father cut in.

"It's not like I _have_ to work, is it?!" I stood up.

"Sit down, we're not done talking with you." My mom said.

"Oh, I think we are!" I ran up the stairs and to my room and tried to close the door, but Justin were faster than me for once in his life.

"Alex, I can't do everything for you, you _have_ to take your own responsibility!" He came inside my room and left the door wide open for mom and dad to _freely_ step inside.

"Alexandra Margarita Russo, you can not just walk away like that!" My mother said. I scoffed and pulled my wand out of my boot.

"Alex, don't-"

That was the last think I heard before I teleported myself to the only place I could think of; the place in my dream. And it's even more beautiful in person! But I thought that to teleport to a place it must exist? Oh well, not really caring at the moment. Time to explore!

I started running towards…Oh I don't know, I'm running somewhere at least, trying not to destroy the plants and flowers. I have no idea where I'm going, but that's part of the exploring, right? I ran past a big tree, (now that's an understatement. It was a huge, massive, extremely enormous tree!!!) and past a few blue flowers, under a root, (and I don't have to tell you how big it was!) and up on a small hill. That's when I saw something move up ahead. This time I'm smart enough not to call for it. I started sneaking towards it as quiet as possible, still trying to be careful with the plants. I was now really close to it, just a few more steps and it'd be visable… *crack*

Shit. Stupid branch!! Hmm… I wonder if it's still there… I didn't hear anything or anyone move away…

I peeked through the branches and the sight was anything but pleasant. I froze. The thing most definitely did not run away. Five feet in front of me was a giant…BUG!!! It turned around and spotted me. I was still petrified, I couldn't move. It roared, and it was the loudest thing I've ever heard, and its breath…pheeew, breath mint, anyone? It roared again, and this time I think it was time to run. So I did. I ran towards a tree with many roots and climbed in between them. God, what do I do?!! It had found me and was trying to reach me, but it was too big. It didn't stop it from trying though… Oh god!! The thing has ARMS!!! I crawled backwards and saw a way out. I looked back at the thing and then ran out. It felt like I dropped something, but now was not the time to stop and see what it was since the thing was now running at top speed trying to get me. Then I heard…gunshots? I didn't stop running 'til I heard a big 'thud' and turned around. Someone had shot the bug. I looked around but saw no one. Then I heard a voice.

"Hey you shouldn't run around here unarmed and alone. In fact, you shouldn't be here at all." A woman steps out from between a few bushes. She had the most gorgeous brown hair in a ponytail and wore a tight green tank top. "What's your name?"

"I- uh… Russo. Alex." Whoa there, Alex. When did you lose your cool? Oh that's right, when that THING was CHASING ME.

"Well, Russo Alex, here's the stick you dropped, be glad that you did because if it hadn't glowed I wouldn't have seen it was you it was chasing." She gave the wand to me. "And I suggest you not to run after things that move." She smiled at me. Gorgeous smile…

"I- uh… Yes. I mean no. I mean…" she laughed "Thanks…"

"You're welcome. Now tell me, Alex, what are you doing here? As far as I know, this is a completely different planet than Earth, which I assume you're from. So unless you're some kind of wizard or witch or whatever and that's a wand, I don't know how you got here."

I looked at my wand and was going to deny what she said, but when I looked into her beautiful brown eyes… I sighed.

"Yes, I'm a wizard."

She checked me out, but I didn't feel uneasy. "Let's go to my place, it's not safe out here."

"You _live_ here?" I asked, surprised someone would live on this planet. She laughed.

"No, I'm here on a kind-of-mission, I'm looking for creatures like that." She pointed at the dead bug.

"Oh." I said, and we started walking. "By the way, 'let's go to my place' doesn't sound the least suspicious. I smirked playfully. She just smiled with a raised eyebrow as a response.


	3. Chapter 3

"So tell me about yourself, Russo Alex." She placed a cup of some sort of tea on the table for me to drink as I raised an eyebrow at her. "How did you get here?" She sat down in front of me.

"Well, I live in New York with my parents and my two brothers. And how I got here I've kind of answered, we had a fight and I just teleported to this place." I took a sip of the tea. "Mm, this is really good, what is it?" She smiled.

"It's from a plant on this planet." My eyes went wide. "Don't worry, it's not poisonous or something." I relaxed in my seat.

"So, uhm, you don't get along well? You and your family I mean." She asked.

"Well, they think I'm lazy, and I can agree to that I'm not the most active person in the family, but-"

"So you teleported yourself to a place that not many humans know of? How come you know about this place anyway?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"I dreamt of it." I took another sip of the delicious tea. She nodded as she did the same. "Now, tell me about you." I said and smiled.

"Well, what is there to tell? I'm Trudy from planet Earth, only child, my parents left me when I was little…Single." She said with a smirk. "It's only me in this area of the planet. The people at the headquarters aren't that friendly, I tried talking to them, but they told me to only 'call' them when there was an emergency or when I needed food or weapons…" She shrugged. "But I'm glad someone came by, even if it was in form of a beautiful teenage girl from New York…" She winked and I felt myself blush.

"So, uhm, really tasty tea. What's in it?" _Change of subject, that'll work._ I nodded to myself.

"Indeed, but you've already asked that." She smiled. _Changing of subject = fail._ "But seriously, you really are gorgeous." I blushed even more.

"And you're really cute when you're blushing." She smiled a toothy smile. _Get a grip, Alex! Don't lose your cool. say something!_

"Not as cute as you in those…teeth." _Damn smooth, Alex. Damn smooth…_ She laughed and I blushed even more than I thought was possible. _God, I've never blushed this much ever! This is so not Alex. Alex is cool, not a blushing-cos-the-hottest-girl-in-history-tells-me-I'm-beautiful-person._ As I argued with myself I didn't notice that Tracy had gotten up from her seat. She looked out the window as she spoke.

"It gets really lonely out here, when you're on your own." She sighed. "No one to talk to but yourself and those cranky people at the headquarters…" She looked at me.

"Well, if you want I could send my brothers here. Then I'd do us both a favor!" I smiled at the thought of being the only child, but the smile was soon replaced by a frown. "Although, then I'd have to work all the time in the subway shop, and you'd probably go nuts over Justin's talking and Max's inventions…" she laughed in form of a "hm" and sat down in her seat once more.

"I appreciate the thought, but I was more thinking about…" She raised her eyebrows in a gesture for me to understand.

"oh…OH! Dear lord, not my brothers then." She laughed, probably at the face I was doing at the mere thought of her and Justin or Max- _OK, let's think of something COMPLETELY else now, Alex._

"I haven't even been kissed in god knows how long…" She sighed and looked down at the table. Aaaaand Alex's cool kicks in, finally.

"Well, I think I could help you with that." I smirked, what I hope, seductively, and got up from my seat. She looked up at me with slight shock on her face.

"Wh-, Seriously?" I nodded. "I mean, you don't have to if you don't wan-"

I cut her off with my lips. It was short, but sweet, and her lips tasted like strawberry. I smiled.

"So do you ask the headquarters to send you strawberry lip gloss?" I started laughing as she answered.

"What, just because I'm on a foreign planet it doesn't mean I can't wear some make up."

She joined in laughing. I sat down in my seat and took another sip of my tea.

"Uhm…Thank you." I smiled.  
"You're welcome." She smiled back. "Well, I'd better go home before they send the wiz police after me." I got up and took out my wand and she got up as well.

"Uhm, are you coming back some time?" she asked shyly. _Adorable._

"If you want me to." I winked at her and smirked.

She nodded. "You're way better company than the headquarters." I laughed.

"Then I guess I'll see you later." I started thinking of a spell to take me back to Waverly when she asked when. I turned to her.

"Soon." I smiled. "I was in need of some space, now take me back to Waverly place."  
By that I was back in my room. Thankfully no one was there as I 'popped' in. I placed my wand on the nightstand and quietly peeked out my door. Dark. Silent. I shrugged and closed the door behind me and went to sleep.

/I/I/I/I/I/I/I/I

"**ALEX!!!**" I sat up abruptly.

"What?!" I looked at the click, it read 7.32 AM, and I turned to glare at whoever woke me up this early. Justin of course.

"Alex, _where_ have you been? Mom said you're going to be grounded for a month for just leaving like that and dad said you're taking my shifts in the shop. You're going to be late for school. Why is your clothes ripped? Where _were_ you?!"

"God, Justin, shut up, I just needed to get out for a while, OK?" I laid back down, pulling the covers over my shoulders.

"No Alex, it's not OK! You're grounded. You can't just disappear like that whenever you want!" Mom said as she came in.

"Alex, you're taking Justin's shifts for a week!" Dad said as he walked into my room to stand with one hand on his hip and the other pointing at me. I groaned loudly.

"PLEASE, if you're going to yell at, lecture or punish me, can you _PLEASE_ do that when I'm fully awake?!!"

"NO!" They said in simultaneously. _Hah, even when they're mad they're dorky._

"You'll go to school, come home and take Justin's shift in the shop and then do your homework!" Dad said.

"Ugh, FINE, just let me sleep now."

"No, school starts in twenty minutes, you're getting up now." Mom said and crossed her arms. I groaned. I looked over at Justin who was wearing his "I told you so" look. I was boiling inside for how they treated me, it's unfair, I was only gone for a few hours!! One more thing and I'll…

Max entered. "Hey guys-"

"**GET OUT!!!**" I screamed and Max disappeared as quickly as he had arrived. The others walked out painfully slow. I pushed Justin who was the last one out of the room and slammed the door shut. I breathed deeply, trying to calm myself, remembering that Harper had told me that's what she did when she got worked up. Didn't work that well.

/I/I/I/I/I/I/I

On my way out mom called after me.

"You're telling us where you were when you get home!" I slammed the front door shut and walked slowly to school, knowing that I'd already be late.


End file.
